Nightmare
by Smallpox
Summary: Après sa cure à Mayfield, le diagnosticien mène une vie à laquelle il n'est pas vraiment habitué / Plutôt centré sur House.


_Peek-a-boo ! Un p'tit OS pour la route, prenez ça comme une compensation du fait que je n'ai pas pu vous mettre la suite de 'Distraught'. En effet je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre (ce qui est une exception parce que j'ai pour habitude de boucler mes fics avant de les poster) et je ne sais d'ailleurs pas quand je pourrais vous le poster. À partir de lundi je suis en période d'exam jusqu'au 16 donc je risque de ne pas trop passer sur FF, ainsi que de ne pas vraiment pouvoir passer du temps sur mes fics. J'espère en tout cas que vous le comprendrez et que vous vous en accommoderez, je n'ai pas envie que vous passiez l'arme gauche ! Quoique non, ceci est impossible avant d'avoir vu Hugh en chair et en os de ses propres yeux *_*_

_Parlons un peu de cet OS, tiens. C'est à croire que j'aime vous présenter les vieux stocks puisque je l'ai écrit pendant l'hiver de l'année 2010. En le relisant, j'avoue que je ne sais même plus sur quoi je me suis basée pour lui donner vie x) Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà ce qu'il en est ressorti. Je dirais qu'il se situe post-6x05. ''L'Affreux L'' n'a jamais été avec notre Doyenne préférée, et n'a d'ailleurs jamais existé. Niveau évènements… bah disons que c'est alambiqué :p_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira et qu'on se retrouvera Vendredi prochain (avec une de mes ''roues de secours'' si ce n'est pas pour 'Distraught')_

_Good Read ;)_

* * *

**Nightmare**

La souffrance. C'est presque la seule chose qu'il avait connue dans sa vie. Tout ça à cause d'un sérieux problème à la jambe droite. Il avait dû être opéré, après quoi il souffrirait de douleurs chroniques jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pour les atténuer, un traitement à base de vicodin dut lui être prescrit. Avec cette douleur physique constante, son côté caustique et antipathique s'était développé de façon incontestable. Allant de mal en pire, toutes relations plutôt satisfaisantes devinrent insoutenables. Sa compagne de l'époque ne put le supporter, ce qui ajouta une souffrance morale à celle déjà bien établie. Dès lors, il mit l'émotionnel encore plus à l'écart et se concentra doublement sur son travail et sur ce que son intellect pouvait lui apporter. Et puis, sa dépendance aux opiacés devint de plus en plus préoccupante. N'agissant plus suffisamment, il voulut quelque chose de plus puissant. Mais cela ne dura pas et il retomba vite dans ses précédents comprimés qui, par la suite, malmena tellement son cerveau que celui-ci se mit à produire des choses irréelles. Il lui déforma légèrement son génie et lui fit voir des personnes disparues. Au début, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé, du moins il pensait pouvoir le gérer. Mais un évènement inventé inconsciemment lui permit de prendre pleinement conscience de l'importance du problème. Il était torturé, victime de son cerveau en pleine dégénérescence. Cette histoire dont il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était factice lui fit peur, suffisamment peur pour qu'il se voit intégrer un institut spécialisé afin d'y suivre un programme bien particulier.

Mais tout cela, ce n'est que du passé aujourd'hui. Plus de vicodin, plus d'hallucinations, beaucoup moins de douleurs… Maintenant, il ne se créait plus une scène inconsciemment imaginée. Tout ce qu'il voit est bien réel, tout ce qu'il peut faire, dire et ressentir aussi. À l'instant même, cette situation existe bel et bien à la fois dans l'esprit de l'un et de l'autre que dans ce monde qui est le notre.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de soirée ?

Après avoir fait une entrée théâtrale comme bien souvent dans le bureau de la Doyenne, il attendit qu'elle s'explique. Ils étaient ensemble depuis peu, si on pouvait qualifier leur relation comme étant sérieuse.

_ Qui t'a mis au courant ?

_ Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à numéro treize qu'il faut t'adresser.

La jeune femme prit un air résigné et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Le regard porté sur lui, elle se demandait encore comment elle était parvenue à le côtoyer aussi étroitement. Il lui arrivait parfois que des détails aussi infimes et dérisoires que non négligeables lui échappent sur l'étendue de sa relation avec lui.

_ J'ai organisé une petite réception en l'honneur de la recherche contre le cancer.

_ Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Je comptais le faire puisque je demande à tout le personnel hospitalier d'être présent.

Après une grande inspiration en levant la tête vers le plafond comme s'il y traquait une erreur architecturale, son attention revint sur la directrice avec une expression arrogante qui fit installer le doute dans l'esprit de son interlocutrice l'espace d'une seconde.

_ Je n'irai pas.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Tu ne m'en as pas parlé et de toute façon j'ai horreur de ce genre de soirée. Le fait d'être déguisé en pingouin pour finir comateux avant la fin du discours n'a rien d'intéressant pour moi.

_ Oui, je sais tout ça.

Cacher des choses n'était pas vraiment recommandé, surtout si par la suite on exigeait certaines conditions vis-à-vis de lui. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle avait de grandes chances de le convaincre en mettant certains de ses atouts en œuvre. Tout en se levant de sa chaise, elle ne le perdit pas de vue.

_ Mais si je te demande de venir pour moi, tu le ferais ?

_ Tu veux négocier ?

_ Non. Je ne veux pas de ça entre nous… Pas pour ça.

Il comprit très vite où elle voulait en venir et n'en fut pas étonné. Bien que professionnelle, cette soirée était pour elle comme une sorte de mise en situation. Elle voulait le tester, voir jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller pour elle tout en étant dans un contexte respectant leur accord qui consistait à ce qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux tant qu'ils étaient entre les murs de cet hôpital.

_ Tu pourrais en profiter pour faire part de notre relation.

_ Ce n'est pas le but de cette soirée.

Elle le vit baisser fugacement les yeux avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers lui, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une médiocre distance entre eux.

_ J'ai prévu de le faire, mais pas maintenant.

D'un air neutre, il voulut combler cet espace vide et tenter un contact physique mais elle le stoppa d'une main levée.

_ N'oublie pas…

Le petit discours qu'elle fit en guise de prologue plongea le diagnosticien dans un état d'engourdissement primitif. S'il n'avait pu la reluquer à volonté, il ne lui aurait pas paru improbable le fait qu'il se serait mis à somnoler tellement cela fut assommant. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que d'autres étaient dans un état assez similaire au sien, ce qui le rassura et le conforta encore plus dans sa vision des choses. Bien sûr, maintenant ils allaient afficher un sourire forcé et donner l'impression d'être vraiment intéressés pour ne pas paraître irrespectueux…

Lui, il se contentait de la regarder d'un air tout simple. Mais la lueur au fond de ses yeux trahissait toute autre expression visible. Cette femme le rendait fiévreux simplement en posant le regard sur elle. Jamais il ne lui avait dit tout le désir et l'admiration qu'il éprouvait à son égard, mais bien sûr elle le savait déjà. Jamais il ne lui avait confié ses réels sentiments pour elle, mais là non plus elle n'était pas dans l'ignorance. Ses yeux, aussi troublants qu'ils soient, lui révélaient tout ce qu'il n'osait lui avouer. Ses gestes démontraient toute l'affection qu'il avait pour elle, et bien plus encore. Il savait tout cela, et pour le moment ça lui suffisait.

D'un pas à l'assurance élégante, elle s'avança vers lui avec un sourire dont il connaissait très bien la signification. Et plus elle se rapprochait, plus il avait la vertigineuse envie de se laisser porter par l'imagination qu'il venait à l'instant de se faire d'elle.

_ Alors, est-ce que l'ennui commence à se faire sentir ?

_ Je n'utiliserais pas ce mot…

Un pas de plus lui permettant de faire une confession murmurée, et il se retrouva presque collé à elle.

_ Tu es très belle.

Relevant dans son regard cette étincelle qu'elle connaissait bien, elle lui sourit d'un sourire mêlant à la fois satisfaction et gratitude et dut s'empresser de tourner les talons si elle ne voulait pas faire un pas dans l'irrattrapable de cette soirée.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec un certain nombre de médecins et eu une discussion profonde avec son seul et unique verre de bourbon, il était arrivé dans son bureau avec pour seul but de reposer ses tympans l'espace de quelques minutes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Il se mit dans son fauteuil et s'allongea en n'étant pas mécontent de s'être enfui de ce raffut lucratif qu'il trouvait tout particulièrement carabistouille. Sa seule préoccupation était maintenant de savoir s'il pouvait ou non fermer les yeux ne serait-ce qu'un petit quart d'heure. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle remarque son absence mais il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces paroles élogieuses et sourires superficiels qui finissaient par l'écoeurer au plus au haut point. Et alors qu'il s'était mis à l'aise et qu'il songeait fermement à somnoler, elle lui apparut comme arrivée de nulle part.

_ Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Tu as des yeux il me semble.

Restant de glace, elle s'avança vers lui et le toisa, toujours installé en position allongée. C'était dur à admettre par moment mais il l'agaçait sans qu'elle ne trouve quoi que ce soit pour se mettre dans un état pareil.

_ Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je remercie Dieu de m'en avoir donné !

_ Lève-toi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Dieu t'a aussi donné des oreilles !

À son ton sarcastique, il s'exécuta en marmonnant diverses choses dont elle ne comprit rien. Toutefois, elle imaginait assez bien sa pensée qui allait dans le sens qu'elle se montrait dominatrice et obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui se traduisit par une satisfaction camouflée derrière un visage à l'expression neutre. Spontanément, elle vint se coller à lui comme si la tentation était trop forte et l'attente intenable. Surpris par sa soudaine envie de contact, il ne se fit cependant pas prier pour poser ses mains dans son dos.

_ À ce que je vois, tu es en manque de câlins.

_ Taie-toi…

La tête posée contre son épaule, elle ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette sensation de sécurité qu'elle avait quand elle était dans ses bras. Sa robe dos nu semblait avoir été faite spécialement pour qu'il puisse parcourir du bout des doigts cette partie de son anatomie. La faire frissonner, humer son parfum enivrant et sentir son corps de femme contre le sien étaient des choses d'une simplicité pourtant de grande envergure pour lesquelles il se voyait à chaque fois en apprécier ce qu'elles étaient en mesure de lui apporter. Lui saisissant le menton après s'être légèrement reculé, il ne la regarda que très peu de temps avant de l'embrasser délicatement sans aucun mouvement brusque, sans la moindre trace d'ardeur. Éphémère, il ne dura peut-être qu'une dizaine de secondes, après quoi elle lui effaça cette trace de rouge laissée il y avait peu sur sa joue.

Le couloir désert leur permit de rejoindre tour à tour l'assemblée au rez-de-chaussée sans se faire repérer. Entouré d'une poignée de médecins et de quelques donateurs, il devint le centre d'un débat sur la pneumologie que ni sa patronne ni son meilleur ami ne quittait des yeux. Alors qu'il était pris fervemment dans ses propos en exposant son opinion allant à l'encontre des idéaux d'un autre médecin, une femme vint s'adresser à lui dans ce qu'il croyait au début n'être qu'une simple discussion. Mais très vite, l'ombre de cette ébauche de conversation s'effaça pour laisser place à une scène d'une toute autre nature. Loin d'avoir imaginé une telle chose, la Doyenne se sentit subitement oppressée par se qu'elle vit avec une rage aussi noire que l'amertume qu'elle ressentait également.

Elle reconnut sans trop de peine cette personne, cardiologue de renommée basée à Lexington. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait, elles avaient même eu l'occasion de discuter plus d'une fois toutes les deux à propos, entre autre, des progrès de la chirurgie et des améliorations qui pourraient y être apportées. Ne pouvant supporter davantage les avances qu'elle semblait faire au diagnosticien, la jeune femme s'avança vers eux en essayant du mieux qu'elle put de cacher son agacement qui pourtant hurlait en elle comme le loup un soir de pleine lune. Alors qu'il se jouait de la superbe silhouette rousse en face de lui, la rivale de celle-ci lui apparut encore une fois sans qu'il ne vît quoi que ce soit. S'ensuivit ensuite un court dialogue qui laissa transparaître une certaine tension malgré toute la diplomatie dont la jolie brune savait faire preuve. Bien qu'une scène de jalousie ne lui aurait pas déplu, il vint s'insinuer dans cet échange en laissant sous-entendre que, malheureusement pour sa prétendante du soir, il n'était pas intéressé par ses propositions charnelles. Néanmoins, ses dires ne firent pas partir la rousse incendiaire, bien au contraire puisqu'elle semblait s'en amuser. Au fur et à mesure que la discussion s'enchaînait avec passion entre les deux femmes, la Doyenne parvenait difficilement à retenir ses mots et ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dévoiler dans l'immédiat lui échappa de manière absolue. Aux alentours, quelques personnes se retournèrent vers les trois médecins dans un silence presque stupide, puis en revinrent à leur occupation. Les regardant tour à tour, la demoiselle les dévisagea froidement avant d'abdiquer et de s'éloigner dans la foule. Plantant son regard dans celui de la directrice, il lui vint une sorte d'idée, comme soufflée dans le creux de son oreille.

_ Oui, vous avez très bien compris, j'ai une aventure avec Lisa Cuddy.

Stupéfait d'apprendre une telle nouvelle, tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur les deux concernés avec ahurissement. Mais au regard que lui lançait la jeune femme, quelque chose lui dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Préférant une fois de plus fuir devant ses problèmes au lieu de les affronter, il se détourna de l'attention du public et sortit prendre l'air. Avec les murmures et autres calomnies qui paraissaient vider son cerveau de toute réflexion sensée ainsi que le nombre incalculable d'yeux accrochés à elle qui la faisait se sentir encore plus honteuse, elle alla le retrouver à l'extérieur avec l'intention inébranlable de décharger toute sa colère sur lui.

Dehors, la nuit était plutôt claire et une légère brise passait de manière éthérée dans l'atmosphère chargé de dioxyde de carbone et autres effluves urbaine. Perdu dans sa contemplation de la Dame de la nuit qui diffusait subtilement des reflets bleuâtres sur un décor hétéroclite, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû ne pas en dire autant. Mais d'un autre côté, son but n'était plus à cacher les choses et cette irréductible séductrice lui avait fourni le prétexte pour enfin tout dire une bonne fois pour toute. Très vite rattrapé par ce qui se passait autour de lui, de rapides claquements de talons laissaient présager de bien mauvaises choses.

_ Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ma parole, tu es devenu fou ?

Se retournant vers elle après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction.

_ C'est à moi que tu poses la question ! C'est quoi le problème ?

_ Le problème ? Non mais est-ce que seulement tu te rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer ?

_ Parfaitement, oui. Et je te ferai remarquer que la vérité est sortie de ta bouche en premier.

Se passant une main nerveuse sur le visage, elle paraissait paniquée et n'avait pas l'air de concevoir aussi bien que lui une suite sans trop de difficulté. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir lâché le morceau, surtout dans de telles circonstances, et le fait qu'il le lui fasse rappeler n'allait en rien dissoudre sa culpabilité.

_ Tu viens une fois de plus de me…

_ Arrête de ne penser qu'à ton image, qu'à ce que les gens peuvent penser de toi.

Ses yeux inexorablement plongés dans ceux de son interlocutrice, il s'avança vers elle avec la naïve envie qu'elle ne le repousse pas, ce qui s'avéra cependant être le cas.

_ Apprend à vivre comme tu en as envie pour une fois.

_ Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Je me demande encore comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire que ça pourrait marcher entre nous !

_ L'espoir fait vivre à ce que l'on dit, mais toi il te rend aveugle !

Elle ne fuit pas son regard à l'expression assez indéfinissable mais fut accablée par tant de reproches. Son état d'esprit était tel qu'elle avait du mal à garder son ressentiment pour elle. Et même si elle risquait de lui faire mal, ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui disait ce qu'elle avait à dire dans cette conversation pour le moins électrique.

_ Tu aurais préféré quoi, hein ? Que je fasse celle qui n'a rien vu, que je la laisse te draguer alors que… Oh et puis je ne sais pas après tout ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je ne te comprends pas…

_ Oh, parce que moi je te comprends peut-être ? Tu me suis à l'abri des regards et tu me fais ton numéro de femme en manque de tendresse et moi, comme un con, j'ai mordu à l'hameçon ! Tu es une manipulatrice, tout ce que tu voulais c'était…

La lueur qui flambait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui le fit s'interrompre instantanément. Il savait que ses menaces n'étaient jamais sérieuses, tout comme il savait qu'il fallait toujours se méfier d'une femme en colère dont la ténacité ne reposait pas uniquement sur des spéculations.

_ Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Ça t'arrange bien de dire ça ! Tu me dégoûtes…

Après ces derniers mots, elle ravala ses larmes et lui tourna le dos, certainement pas qu'au sens propre. Pensant qu'elle allait lui vouer une rancune inexpiable, il ne se donna pas la peine d'insister ni même de la rattraper. Jamais il n'avait pensé à la probabilité d'une telle situation, ce qui ne fit que développer un peu plus sa colère intérieure.

Et puis, en n'ayant pas la moindre idée sur le comment du pourquoi, il la vit prendre sa voiture et rouler furieusement vers son domicile, ce qu'il ne comprit pas plus que le reste. Curieusement, il n'avait plus conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni même de ce qu'il faisait. Il était totalement centré sur elle, comme un ado littéralement absorbé par un jeu vidéo nouvelle génération.

Son pied droit n'avait aucune modération sur l'accélérateur et ses yeux étaient manifestement égarés sur la route à demi déserte. Les mains fermement accrochées au volant, presque douloureusement crispées, elle passa la cinquième sans se soucier du compteur dont l'aiguille commençait à se dérober sur la droite. À une bonne centaine de mètres, parcourue en un temps record en précisant le milieu urbain qui l'entourait, elle était sans se douter un seul instant qu'elle était sur le point de commettre l'irréparable. Pas plus que lui en fait qui semblait avoir le contrôle absolu sur les moindres faits et gestes de la jeune femme, bien que cela ne soit pas tout à fait exact et puisse paraître totalement aberrant. L'intersection se présenta, tout comme le camion-citerne pour qui la conduite est loin d'être aussi gérable que pour un moindre véhicule…

En appui contre son bureau, elle l'observait. Il paraissait paisible, tellement détendu qu'elle n'avait osé le déranger. Aussi s'était-elle fait un plaisir de rester là à le contempler en agrémentant sa vision de son imagination fantasmatique. Elle aurait cependant dû le secouer, le sortir de là, mais une chose intimement enfoui dans son for intérieur l'en empêchait, l'en dissuadait presque. Et même en ayant l'envie de le faire, elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir le courage. Et puis, au sursaut suivi du cri qui la sortit totalement de son moment onirique, elle se rapprocha vers l'homme qui semblait être pris de sueurs froides. En la remarquant, il parut perdu puis surpris de la voir ici en prenant conscience que tout cela n'avait été que factice, inventé pièce par pièce par son subconscient qui, malgré le fait de lui avoir montré une tragédie peut-être absurde, semblait le mettre en garde sur la conduite à tenir prochainement. Il ne croyait pas aux rêves prémonitoires et encore moins à l'oniromancie mais il eut tellement peur sur le coup qu'il préféra rester prudent, même si cette attitude face à un simple songe allait contre ses principes qui bannissaient toute superstition.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Encore quelque peu secoué par les récentes péripéties cérébrales, il acquiesça et l'ébauche presque fantomatique d'une esquisse prit forme sur ses lèvres d'un air qui se voulait ironique.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

_ Euh, ça c'est dissipé, je ne sais plus trop…

Il se leva de son fauteuil et enfila sa veste qu'il avait un peu plus tôt posé sur la chaise à côté. Juste avant de lui faire face, il changea de sujet expressément.

_ Tu me cherchais ?

_ Je me demandais où tu étais alors je suis montée et j'ai eu raison de penser que tu étais ici.

Constatant qu'elle avait tout aussi envie que lui de contact physique, il fit le premier pas et elle vint se lover dans ses bras.

_ Ne va pas croire que je te fuis.

_ Peut-être, mais tu t'esquives souvent.

_ Avoue que ça te plaît.

Avec un sentiment de fierté, il l'entendit sourire alors qu'il resserrait légèrement sa prise sur elle en ayant au même moment un bref flash sur cette partie de son rêve. Tout comme il se l'était imaginé à travers celui-ci et ressentit plus d'une fois dans une réalité aussi consternante qu'émouvante, son parfum le subjuguait presque autant que de prendre conscience que ses formes féminines étaient plaquées contre lui. Et les frissons qui la parcouraient au contact de sa barbe lorsqu'il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou lui firent gonfler son ego, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui témoignait une émotion avec subtilité.

_ Je ne sais pas s'il faut se fier à certains signes mais je crois que je devrais me méfier d'une femme à la chevelure flamboyante.

_ Tu parles de la cardiologue qui vient du Kentucky ? Rassure-toi, elle est très occupée avec Wilson !

Amusé de l'absurdité de sa soit disant prescience des choses, il sourit avec la farouche impression de s'être délesté d'un élément pouvant porter atteinte à son psychique, en quelque sorte mais tout dépend de la manière dont on voit les choses. Ne saisissant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir en portant la discussion sur cela, la Doyenne n'en fit cependant pas de cas et s'approcha à son tour de lui avant de l'embrasser.

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de ça ici.

_ C'est vrai, mais les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais.

En quittant son bureau, elle lui lança un dernier regard qu'il prit très certainement de façon explicite avant, quelques minutes plus tard, d'aller rejoindre la foule au rez-de-chaussée. Dans l'ascenseur, il se dit que Oscar Wilde devait avoir raison, et il ajouterait même que c'est pour cette raison qu'il serait bon d'en abuser plus souvent.

Quant à son étrange rêve qui se disloquait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il faut simplement en retenir que tout peut connaître un retournement de situation à tout instant. Mais bien sûr, il n'y a jamais personne pour nous prévenir mis à part peut-être les prémonitions, encore faut-il qu'elles soient justes. Dans le cas présent, peut-être que celle-ci l'était réellement, auquel cas il lui aura été préjudiciable d'en douter…

**The End**

* * *

Plus :

_- Pour la femme qui déclenche la jalousie de Cuddy, je me suis inspirée de Poppy Montgomery._

_- Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, la dernière phrase énoncée par Cuddy est une citation de Oscar Wilde._


End file.
